


Sincerely

by eq27



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eq27/pseuds/eq27
Summary: This was inspired by Lanas birthday yesterday! This could be read as a companion piece to “Bounded”
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Kudos: 5





	Sincerely

**Author's Note:**

> This is a letter that was referenced in Bounded so I suggest reading that first .

February 1st. Most woke up and went about their way. Business as usual. You would think it to be a joyous occasion it being the queen’s birthday and all. 

But no. You know I some-what expect this from the dim-witted townspeople. But the king is just as lost. Too consumed by his precious Snow White. Realistically how much attention does a 10 year old need? One day not being spoiled to death would do her some good. 

I think it a shame for you to be neglected in such a way. But if I’mbeing honest I truly rejoice in it. I mean if you were treated as you deserve to be, you would be waited on hand and foot. I would never get the chance to drop by unannounced and surprise you. Or admire you by yourself from afar like I’m doing right now.

As I watch you ride Rocinate, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you look so ... well majestic.

You look so care-free and happy. It makes me wonder if I would ever have the opportunity to be the reason for your glow.

I know it sounds foolish to have such a fantasy. Especially since our lessons have been long over. And our relationship has taken a turn for the worst, which of course is entirely my fault. 

If you ever have the chance to read this you’ll know the reasoning as to why it must be this way. But I assure you it doesn’t make it any easier . My second biggest regret without a doubt.

Even though we aren’t together as of yet and our relationship has turned icy.I still aspire to be the cause of your happiness as much as I can.

I left a locket in your chambers. It took the upmost patience to make, but it would be worth it to see your bashful smile when you find it. 

Although the maids will insist it’s from the King, deep down you’ll know it’s from me. After all gold is my line of business. 

As you dismount Rocinate and guide her back into the stables. The gloom on your face perfectly matches my own as I wish to celebrate this day with you in person as a loved one not your master.

But that will come as long as I’m patient... I hope.

Until tomorrow,Sincerely your beloved.


End file.
